I Don't Want To Forget You by Twilightsavedme
by ControlPossessSeduceContest
Summary: Beyond today I fight for her surrender and gain it by no hint of subtlety. The lengths I'd travel to make her mine and keep her that way are endless. Beyond today she is my love...she is in every nightly dream, every vision I see. Beyond today she is my life. Even if she never remembers me. Contest entry for the Control. Possess. Seduce. Contest


**Contest entry for the** **Control. Possess. Seduce. Contest**

 **Title:** I Don't Want To Forget You

 **Rating** : M

 **Summary:** Beyond today I fight for her surrender and gain it by no hint of subtlety. The lengths I'd travel to make her mine and keep her that way are endless. Beyond today she is my love...she is in every nightly dream, every vision I see.

Beyond today she is my life.

Even if she never remembers me.

 **Disclaimer:** The author does not own any publicly recognizable characters herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 **I Don't Want To Forget You**

"Tell me Isabella." His sensual voice fills the room around me adding to the anticipatory sensation bubbling up beneath the surface. I cannot see him...but his voice is enough to have me writhing right here on this leather couch. "Tell me your darkest fantasy."

His demand disturbs me at first because I am definitely not one to voice my sexual proclivities out loud...especially not to a stranger. Even if that stranger is the deciding factor in my promotion at ULTRA.

Sheepishly, I drop my head and twiddle my thumbs. "I can't tell you that." I giggle nervously, and shift in my seat taking the pressure off my very swollen pussy. It doesn't help though. I am so aroused by just a voice and question.

I glance up when I do not hear a response from him and I'm startled into a tense sitting position.

There he stands dominating the entire room, and sucking the oxygen out of the space all at once. My mouth goes dry at the sight of him. He's magnificent; all broad shoulders, long masculine arms.

My eyes roam up to his face, his strong jaw, full lips, and, oh god, his eyes...smoldering green eyes full of heat and mischief. He regards me with a look of irritation, eyes narrowed into slits.

"Did you forget why you are here, Miss Swan?" He tilts his head slightly, trying to understand my predicament. How can he when I don't understand myself?

There seems to be much more going on here than what I am able to perceive.

"I didn't forget anything as I'm here to interview you for my paper. I'm with ULTRA."

He takes his hands out of his pockets and slowly rubs them together.

He takes two very threatening steps in my direction, his eyes locked with mine as he moves. "No, Miss Swan you are here because I want you to be."

"I don't understand."

"You will soon, Isabella. Now..."He takes two more steps until he is right in front of me and I have to tilt my head up completely to look up at him. "Remove your clothes."

Taken back by his strange demand, I quickly stand from my seat ready to bolt, but he's so close that our bodies brush against each other.

"Excuse me!"

"Obviously you have forgotten your role, Miss Swan." His voice is dangerous and direct, cutting through all the bullshit. He even laughs in a mocking manner.

I open my mouth to respond, but swallow my words when his hands catch me off guard. They reach up and grip my hair, tugging my head back as he leans forward sneering down at me. He's so close I can feel his breath against my face.

He bites down on my ear lobe and with a husky voice exclaims, "I will give you what you are afraid to ask for." I gasp, my heart racing in my chest. "On your knees." He says as he forcefully pushes me down with his grasp still in my hair.

I should be afraid but this is incredibly erotic. Oddly enough, I'm not afraid of him or what's about to happen. I'm only out of my mind with confusion wondering why he's doing this, and how this will affect my job.

"Did you forget?" He grits out in frustration, his lips near my ear, and his hands still firmly in my hair.

I shake my head no in reply, but it's not enough for him.

"That is not an answer, Sweetheart. Open that pretty mouth and answer me."

"No. I didn't forget." What have I done to make him so upset?

He roughly releases my hair and I stare into his eyes absolutely mesmerized by his deliberate movements even though my eyes don't follow them. I see him reach for his belt, and he slowly removes it tossing it onto his leather couch. Then he unbuttons his shirt, staring down at me as he does.

"I need to hear you say you are sorry for talking back to me and for disobeying an order." He removes his shirt and I am momentarily distracted by his perfect abs.

My eyes travel down and widen at the impossibly large erection pushing through his pants. He doesn't give me much time to take in the sight or to get over my shock when he pulls down his pants and boxers, freeing himself.

My mouth drops as I gawk at it. "You will soon have every inch in your mouth sweetheart, don't worry."

"I will?" I question in a whisper, my mouth all of a sudden dry again. Is this really happening?

He chuckles again, removing the rest of his clothing. He stands completely naked before me, with every bit of male confidence, and begins to stroke his cock right in my face.

He grabs me by my hair and forces me in a more comfortable kneeling position.

"Now, Miss Swan I do believe it's time that you apologize to me."

"I'm sor-"

I'm cut off when his cock presses firmly between my lips, forcing my mouth open wide.

"Look at me, baby." One of his hands moves from my hair to my chin, lifting my face. He stares into my wide eyes, his brows low on his face. "Say it." He groans.

"I'm sorr-" I mumble around his cock, enjoying his flavor on my tongue.

"I can't hear you sweetheart." He growls, it's a rumble from within his chest.

"Uhh!" I take a deep breath before he shoves his cock back into my mouth, and keeps it there as he holds the back of my head in his grasp.

"Fuck!" He growls and then releases me, giving me a second to breathe. I gasp out a breath, and then attempt to push the words he wants to hear out of my mouth. I just can't help how turned on I am or how badly I want him. At this point, I am begging for him, begging for his cock.

I pump his cock and swirl my tongue around the tip tasting his precum. He tastes so fucking good, and the familiarity of this sensual act has my head swimming.

 **A day before the accident**

 _"Have a seat." Tanya says, just as Mr. Cullen and his assistant walks in, the door quietly shuts behind them. I quickly scramble across the room for a seat near my boss, one that was far enough from Mr. Cullen as to prevent myself from acting out my dirtiest fantasies._

 _"Isabella Swan?" It's a question directed to me from...Oh god!_

 _I blink slowly, raking in every long lean inch of this suit-wearing god standing before me until I reach his eyes and stop dead in my tracks. I don't make it to the hair because I'm caught up in his eyes. The deepest green, like sparkling emeralds, lively and luminous dancing around my stunned face quizzically. He's waiting for a reply._

 _I answer, all flustered and out of sorts. "Hi, yes, that's me. I'm sorry." You're so gorgeous._

 _"Isabella!" Tanya shouts my name, and I turn to face her, confused by her outburst._

 _"It's okay." I hear Mr. Cullen say. I try to wipe away my stunned aw struck expression, plastering on a professional smile of epic proportions. I watch in fascination as the corner of his lips turn up, and he blinks dreamily and licks his lips before he unfurls his drop dead gorgeous smile. I just stare up at him through my lashes. I'm not sure which is more painful; the throb between legs or the thundering of my pulse or the hammering of my heart in my chest._

 _"No, Mr. Cullen, let me apologize for Isabella's unprofessional response to you. I warned you that she would not be equipped to handle this interview."_

 _"Of course she is. I like her open honesty. It's what I need." He answers quickly, setting my boss with a stern look._

 _"Honesty?" Tanya questions incredulously._

 _"Her opinion will be of great use to me. I already trust her." He flashes me a grin and the beautiful way in which his face scrunches up brings understanding my gaffe and my head drops. Fuck! Had I said that out loud?_

 _"I'm Edward Cullen." He says, as if he needs any introduction._

 _Somehow through the cloudy haze and the glow around his entire god-like form that has me both transfixed, and perplexed all at once, I quickly thrust my arm out into the space between us across the table. He smiles again, and walks around to my side of the table, his eyes trained on mine as if attempting to look into my soul._

 _I try to mask my nervousness, but my voice is so high pitched it's evident that he's the cause. He reaches out to take my hand and shakes it, our eyes locked on one another's._

 _"Isabella." His voice is throaty, thick with some hidden response, as if he too feels this warped connection buzzing between us._

 _"Bella. Just Bella, sir."_

 _He grins at that. "Sir?" He lifts an eyebrow in question. "I think we are past that, wouldn't you agree?_

 _I nervously avert my gaze, looking up at him through my lashes. "Sorry, sir."_

 _His eyebrows flatten on his face as he stares down at me. "Thank you for your compliment by the way."_

 _"You are very..."I look down his body, as if memorizing what perfection in a tailored suit looks like. I knew from that moment on every man would pale in comparison to him. My eyes trail back up to his, and I see a crooked, yet mischievous smile grace his face. "Very welcome, sir."_

 _"You do not work for me, Bella, sir is not necessary."_

 _"Sorry." I mumble, and watch in fascination as Mr. Cullen takes his bottom lip between his teeth and tips his head to me._

 _"You said that already." His voice is light and playful, and I realize then that my hand is still in his._

 _My eyes widen immeasurably and my mouth falls open. "Oh god!" I quickly drop his hand as if it was on fire, and sit there mortified by the ass I am making of myself. "I'm sorry. I'm usually more professional and well put together, but..." I trail off._

 _"Today you are anything but." Tanya says coolly. I drop my head, feeling utterly ashamed of myself. "She is not equipped to handle this interview, Edward."_

 _"Mr. Cullen." He corrects her in a clipped tone, and it has me looking up to see if his face matches the tone of his voice. It does._

He then begins to fuck my mouth with unrestrained power as if he just can't help himself.

"I love fucking your mouth." He grips my jaw in his hands forcing me to look up at him. He runs his thumb across my bottom lip. "The things this hot little mouth does to me..." Even though his words are hot and erotic, his eyes are tender and passionate. His gaze is longing, and far beyond any look a man should give a woman who he just recently met.

"Please give me your cock." I beg him. I love to feel the smooth velvet skin of his cock on my tongue. I'm just getting started. He began this, and now that my body has responded he has brought out my inner slut. I am all for a nice strangulation. "Fuck my dirty little mouth."

He grabs my hair and leans down, the other hand wraps around my throat as he lowers his face. He brings his lips to mine, dipping me back as he kisses me lovingly, wholeheartedly. He is trying to tell me something without words.

"With pleasure, my love." He says before standing upright and shoving his cock back down my throat. I choke on his cock feeling him repeatedly hit the back of my throat. When he finally pulls back and releases me, I fall back on my ass breathing heavily and I moan.

"You are here to please me, Miss Swan. Do you understand?" He doesn't wait for much of a response as he bends to take my lips in a deep kiss.

When he's thoroughly kissed me, he takes a step back sitting on his couch. He leans back, his legs spread wide displaying a very erect cock.

"Come here." He groans through tight lips. I step closer to him standing between his legs. "Take off your top, baby."

I reach for the hem of my shirt, pulling it up slowly. He watches me with unrestrained hunger in his deep green eyes.

"Slower." He implores me, and I am more than willing to do as he says. He watches me with dark eyes as he begins to pump himself.

Ever so slowly, I remove my shirt, lifting it above my head. Edward sits up grabbing both of my wrists pulling me closer until his face is nuzzled against my flesh. He pulls both of my wrists behind my back causing me to arch, shoving my chest out. He grins and licks his lips eyeing my breasts as if he were a starving man and they were his next meal.

 **Five months after the accident**

 _Today, I just want to look pretty. Dressing up isn't really my thing, but a heavy melancholy has settled over me, and for some reason, I'm saddened by it. I just landed a major interview with one of the most eligible bachelors in Seattle yesterday. This interview and paper can be the turning point of my career. A promotion is well on its way after this and I am proud of myself. So why am I so sad?_

 _It's like I can feel impending dread in my wake, something I can't see yet._

 _So in an attempt to change my foul mood, I decide to brighten my day with a little retail therapy._

 _I twirl in the mirror situated near the registers and the attendees all smile at me in acceptance of my decision._

 _I'm wearing a very tight pink dress, with my entire back out held by two straps that wrap around my arms. I turn my back to the mirror to get a good look at my ass. It looks great, so I clap in satisfaction._

 _"You look great." one of the sales associates tells me. I almost roll my eyes and voice my bitchy opinion._

 _Anything for a sale right?_

 _"You are right." I hear a low male voice as it approaches me from the back. I stare as does the associates in utter amazement. "She does look great."_

 _"Mr. Cullen..." My voice has gotten unbelievably husky, I almost don't recognize it as my own. I stare at him through the mirror as he approaches in a leisurely pace, his eyes locked on mine in the reflection. "Are you following me?" I tease, playfully narrowing my eyes at him._

 _Without an ounce of shame he smiles and replies, "Yes."_

 _I laugh, unsure if he's serious or not. I turn to face him, placing a hand on my hip. "Did you come to watch me humiliate myself trying on dresses?" I tease again. He grins and runs a hand through his hair before shoving both hands into his pockets. "I'll be wearing this for our interview tomorrow." I smooth the dress down, watching my hands as they move. I wouldn't dare wear this to our interview, but I'd love to hear his response. "Do you like it?" I spin slowly, stopping in front of him._

 _He steps closer, steadying me with his hands on my hips. My teasing smile falls instantly as my body is seized with heat where his hands are resting. Oh my!_

 _"No woman of mine will step out in public with this much skin showing. You are for my eyes only Isabella. I have told you before."_

 _I frown at his words, averting my gaze. He's told me this before? When? We only just met yesterday._

 _Mr. Cullen lifts my chin and my eyes instantly find his. "Take this dress off. I will find you something more appropriate."_

 _I pull away from him, utterly offended. "Excuse me?"_

 _"Isabella...we both know how this works. Now sweetheart, go in there and take off this dress or I will do it for you."_

 _I do as he says and take off the dress. He then gives me a new one in its place. It's still a short dress, a little longer than the one of my choosing but my back is fully covered. I actually like the dress and look forward to adding it to my collection of little black dresses._

 _When I leave the dressing room, Mr. Cullen is there_ _smiling in approval and satisfaction at my obedience._

 _He_ _plucks the dress from my hands, and places a hand at my back, ushering me to the cash register and the awaiting associate._

 _I reach into my purse ready to pay for my dress when I look up and note that he has already paid._

 _I open my mouth to protest but he cuts me off at the knees. He leans down pressing his lips to my ear and he whispers, "Don't start."_

 _Lifting my chin in defiance, "I wasn't going to say anything." I reach for my bag but he moves it out of my reach, ushering me towards the exit._

 _"See you around Miss." The doorman I was speaking with earlier says to me. I gave him my number, thinking he was really cute. However, now that I am standing here with Mr. Cullen's hand possessively on my lower back, I can't help but think that I should have given my number to him instead of the doorman. There's no comparison between these two men. Mr. Cullen trumps all._

 _I still smile at the doorman as I walk past him and wave politely._

 _"I'll be calling you." He tips his head, ignoring Mr. Cullen. I turn my neck to smile at him, but Mr. Cullen quickly intervenes._

 _"She will not be answering your call." he shouts back continuing forward. Then I feel his breath at my ear. "Smile at him again and tonight I will happily smile in my mug shot. Your smile is for my eyes only. Do you understand?"_

 _When I don't reply, he stops walking and yanks me hard to his chest. My chest heaves violently as I am swamped with overwhelming sexual desire for this stranger._

 _"Mr. Cullen, this is not very appropriate."_

 _He pulls me closer. "I am not Mr. Cullen to you."_

 _"You're not?" I blink._

 _"Not tonight". he answers quickly and then unfurls his sexy smile. "Tonight, I am your date."_

Keeping my arms locked behind me trapped by his strong hands, he skims his nose along my rib cage, breathing in my scent. He releases my wrists and grips both ass cheeks in his hands squeezing in a vice as he groans appreciatively. "Do not move your arms, Isabella."

There's no reason for me to disobey him so I keep my arms where he left them.

He begins to massage my ass looking up at me. He locks his eyes with mine as he slowly stands. Every inch of his body touches me as he does this. He leans close and pecks my lips ever so softly stealing my breath away. His hands slowly skim from my ass up my back sending fire coursing through my bones.

His hands meet at the nape of my neck and he grips it in both hands forcing my body to stiffen as he leans down to my ear to speak frankly in a voice smooth as sin.

"You are mine, Isabella" he whispers, his lips pressed to my ear. "Every last inch of you is mine. Ever since you handed me your panties. That fact remains true, baby. You cannot escape me. Not in body, mind, or spirit. Your memories will soon flood with every amazing detail of our time together and when that happens you will remember why you are here. You will remember that you belong to me." His grip on my neck tightens and I shift my legs to give my swollen pussy some much-needed friction. His hand reaches into my hair grabbing a handful as he tugs my head back to look into my eyes. "You belong to me and no one else."

"Yes." My voice is soft, a barely there whisper, but my word is a solemn promise. I belong to him.

He releases me slowly, his eyes never leaving my face.

"Turn around." His voice is sharp and full of authority. I feel his hands slide back down my body as he takes a seat on the couch again. I turn with my back to him. "I need your body." His voice is strained, almost a plea as he squeezes my hips in his strong hands. "This soft skin." His lips kiss the arch of my back, then skim to my hips and I throw my head back and sigh as a rush of heat builds up in my belly.

His hands roam up my body, squeezing my breasts in each hand as his teeth nibble at the curve of my waist. Then he's kneading my breasts and biting my thong with his teeth.

"Tell me Isabella," he begins, "how badly do you want me baby?"

I whimper in response, feeling blissed out of my mind as his hands skim my sides on their descent towards my panties.

"Tell me." he demands.

"I want you so badly I could cry."

 **Five months after the accident**

"I want something from you but you have to keep an open mind."

 _I chuckle at his statement, my mind and stomach doing cartwheels. "Isn't that the first rule of dating? Especially since this is our first date, I don't really know you well enough to not be open minded."_

 _He grins wickedly and I notice his eyes darken immediately at my response._

 _"I want you to surrender yourself to me." The words fall from his lips as if it were a simple request; one that I doubt I heard properly._

 _My laugh comes out louder this time. "What?"_

 _"Exactly what I just said, Isabella. I am not being cryptic." He is deadly serious and given the dangerous edge in his voice, he is quickly growing impatient._

 _My tongue slips out of my mouth to wet my suddenly very dry lips and he watches the act with a hunger like I have never seen before._

 _My voice becomes unbelievably hoarse. "How do I do that?"_

 _He grins at my willingness to push aside my nervousness and comply with whatever wayward act he has in mind._

 _"If you go into the rest-room, take off your panties, come back to me and place your panties into my hand across this table without an ounce of shame, you will be surrendering yourself completely to me and I will own you. Do you accept?"_

 _I avert my gaze to the table and smile abashedly, feeling my cheeks betray me. A flush envelops my skin showing how heated I am on the inside._

 _"I do."_

"Close your eyes." he tells me and I obey. He begins to pull my panties down my legs. Then one of his hands skims up my inner thigh towards my sex as the other is on my hip holding me steady.

"Jesus, baby, you are dripping for me. Did you enjoy my cock? Did you like it when I fucked your mouth?"

I groan in response, biting down on my lip to keep quiet as he skims my drenched folds.

My knees buckle but he keeps me steady. "Tell me what you want."

"I want..." I pause, unable to voice my plea. I need him everywhere. Where do I begin? "I want your mouth."

"Where? Where do you want my mouth?"

"On my pussy." The words are barely audible but he responds as if I'd shouted them. He growls from deep in his chest and spins me around in his arms, kneeling in front of me before I can even blink.

"Such a naughty girl." He begins to pet my sex and I all but come undone beneath his expert fingers. Seconds later, my leg is over his shoulder, and his tongue is between my folds leisurely swirling the tip around my clit once, twice, before I'm gripping his hair and bucking against him, shuddering lightly.

"More." Oh god, I need more.

Without much warning he slides his fingers in, pumping in and out of my drenched pussy. He pulls back and looks up at me, watching my reaction to him. He's looking at me with hooded eyes and a steely, dominating grin on his face.

"I wonder," he muses, "how quickly I can make you cum with just my tongue. I want your sweet pussy clenching around my tongue in the next thirty seconds."

He yanks my legs further apart, pulling my body towards him gripping my ass, holding me upright as he buries his face between them. I grip him to me with my hand in his hair, my legs shake uncontrollably.

He nudges my clit with his tongue, teasing me. I moan. God, he has me so wet, so turned on. "Yes," I gasp, trying to control my breathing. "Please."

He buries his tongue deep inside my aching pussy and growls from deep in his chest. The vibration sends a current through me and I shudder.

"Oh, yes" I let out a muffled cry, arching my back. That's when his arms hold me up by my back and both of my legs end up on his shoulders. I arch further back and shudder against his wicked mouth.

Oh fuck! I clutch the back of his head, trying to bring him deeper, bucking madly against his face as I chase my orgasm. He pulls out and licks up against my clit over and over as he buries two fingers deep inside my wetness and pumps.

His tongue swirls around my clit before closing his lips over it. With a maddeningly soft suck and a flick of his tongue, he sends me hurtling over the edge. The orgasm violently rocks through me and I lose my breath on a gasp as an uncontrollable sob flies from my lips.

"Good girl" he breathes against my pussy and I buck against his face, the vibration shocking my sensitive core.

My legs clamp closed and I shudder against him. With one final lick, he lowers me onto his lap, and kisses me soundly.

 **Six months after the accident**

 _"I can't take my eyes off you." The voice is so husky; my eyes flutter closed as the impact of lust causes gushes of wetness to flow between my legs._

 _"Neither can any other man in this room" he growls into my ear and then nips at the skin right beneath it. I gasp when his hand is splayed across my lower belly, as his hard body moves along with mine to the music._

 _"They do not have a right to look at you. Not with such carnal lust flowing through them." I feel his fingers skate along the edge of my stockings, softly caressing the skin there and an involuntary moan escapes my parted lips._

 _He pulls me closer if it's even possible and I feel his erection poking at me just begging for the attention it deserves. "Turn sweetheart. I miss your pretty face."_

 _I slowly and seductively turn in his arms, still dancing to the music, resting my hands on his shoulders as I move in closer to him. I open my eyes and freeze as I see the face that goes along with that seductive voice._

 _The first thing that I notice on this beautiful man's face is the set of his chin, the manliness of his jaw, angular and firm, making him look rugged and almost dangerous. Then, I notice his piercing gaze. It's not so much the blazing possessive heat in his eyes that fascinates me as it is the slant of them. His eyes are unique and just add to his overall male hotness._

 _He's tall and muscular, perfectly proportioned with wide set shoulders that make him seem larger than life. Almost as if he owns the world. The look in his eyes says the same. He does in fact own the world._

 _Then I gaze at his lips, which is what I pause at for long seconds just staring at them. He was partly frowning which was a good look on him if I was being honest. The whole brooding thing is working in his favor. His lips are pursed but I can tell they are full and I want nothing more than to reach up and lick along his bottom lip before sucking it into my mouth._

 _The slight curve at the corner of his lips is the icing on the cake for me. I almost throw myself at him. He has this look that says he knows exactly what I'm thinking and he is all for it._

 _We don't speak for long seconds, but we continue to dance and his hands don't leave my hips as he guides my body how he wants me. It's so sensual and seductive it's overwhelming, and all consuming, building an uncontrollable pressure between my legs._

 _Suddenly, he grips my ass in both hands pulling me closer to him and he bends to place a kiss on my neck as if he has a right to. I feel his teeth sink into the skin of my neck and I gasp with fluttering eyelids as the sensation completely rocks me to my core._

 _I moan when his wet tongue licks away the sting of the bite. I feel a rumble in his chest as a growl erupts from deep within him. I swear I even hear him growl, "Mine." God, this is what carnal and rough passion is like. This is what it's like to really be in the arms of a powerful man. Even my daydreams could not live up to the responses this amazing man is eliciting from me._

 _He touches me as if he has a right to, as if I somehow belong to him. His lone touch possesses me and the sense of belonging that I feel from being in his arms is surreal. It feels as if this isn't his first time touching me. His touch is memorizing, but everything is deliberate and careful, hot and poised, languid and sensual. He takes his time leisurely caressing where he pleases, how he pleases, and I don't stop him. His grip on my body is possessive and I can instantly tell that this man does not play by the rules. He makes the rules and expects them to be followed._

 _His hand slowly makes its way to mine and he grasps it in his strong grip, his eyes still pinning me where I stand, lighting up my insides. He yanks my body forward and I hit his chest knocking the breath out of me. Then his lips are on mine, hard and rough, thrusting his tongue into my mouth, kissing me with reckless abandon, rocking my world with a kiss of lust. If the kiss was an indication of how well he fucks, then I dare say my night will be well spent._

 _"Come with me." It's not a question, but I still nod. I have no choice. My body has already given him all of the signals he needs and I am in no position to say no._

"You are so sweet" he groans the words before taking my lips and kissing me until I am delirious. He situates me so that I am straddling him, my knees pressed firmly into the lush carpet.

"Are you ready love?" I feel the head of his cock against my entrance.

Still short of breath as I come down from my orgasm, I pant a short, "Yes." Needing him more than anything.

He grasps my throat and roughly pushes me down as he impales me with his cock. His hands move from my neck to my hips and his head falls forward on my chest.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" I hear him groan, but he doesn't move. He twitches inside of me as he grows thicker and harder.

I throw my head back, arching myself, because the connection between us is too much. This is like nothing I have ever experienced before. I shouldn't feel this connected to a man I barely know.

His hands make their way up my back and he presses me closer to him. He opens his mouth around my breast and bites my nipple just as he lifts his hips, driving his cock into my pussy filling me to the hilt. It feels so good I could almost cry. Oh, this is good.

"Fuck! This tight pussy feels so good around my dick." He eases out and rams back in, slowly driving me mad.

His arms tighten around my back holding me in place. "I can't do this slowly. I need you too badly" he pants as he lifts his knees and pistons into me. He withdraws and advances, hard and fast, in swift thrusts, jolting me up and down to match his pace.

"Oh baby, yes! Fuck me harder." I cry out, the orgasm is bubbling up inside, a dull burning sensation fills my belly, as coiled heat threatens to burst. My God, this man is powerful. His fierce pounding only fuels my obsession and drives me out of my mind.

He withdraws slowly and strikes upward, our pelvic bones slapping filling the air with delicious sounds mixed with our groans and moans of pleasure. He lifts and begins grinding into me, knocking the breath right out of my lungs.

His hands reach my hips, holding me in the air as he pulls almost completely out and swiftly slams into me over and over, leaving no recovering space between hard, relentless pounds.

"Holy shit! Oh...fuck me!" I cry out from the pleasure he is inflicting. He grips my hips in both hands, pulling me down as he thrusts up, my back arches again as I attempt to utter coherent words.

A gasp escapes my throat when words fail me as I attempt to catch a breath.

"Christ, you feel so fucking good." A guttural grunt leaves his throat as his grip on my hips tighten.

"Oh oh oh, yes baby! Oh, I wanna come!" My stomach coils as I feel my impending orgasm intensifying.

"Not yet Bella! You come when I tell you" he warns.

Is he expecting me to hold out on this orgasm? Is he denying me? I almost cry at the thought, as I wrench my head from side to side in frustration.

"I can't. I need..." I'm panting heavy breaths as his pistons into me.

"I know what you need baby." His raspy voice almost sends me over the edge but I attempt to control myself. Taking slow breaths as I narrow my eyes at the god-like man powering into me.

He reaches up and smooths my hair back, his hips continuing to move, thrusting deep. He grabs my neck and forces me down until we are nose to nose.

"Tell me who you belong to. Tell me!" His voice is stern and full of authority.

"You! I belong to you." I scream out as he hits a place so deep within me, my entire body shudders in utter ecstasy.

I feel his breath leave my ear as his teeth sink into my neck. "Mine." He growls so low I barely register the words. "You're all mine."

"Yes!" I shout as he continues to pound into me.

"Now, baby. Come for me." He demands, as he thunders into me. I shudder on top of him, quaking with the aftershocks of pleasure. He thrusts into me three times and then stills with his cock deep in my womb.

"Fuck!" he groans with his eyes squeezed tightly shut, his forehead resting against my own.

He doesn't move one bit, but I feel his heart racing, as his breath washes over my face and beads of sweat fall from my forehead to his.

"Remember me, baby" he whispers in a low strangled voice. His hands are still possessively locked around my throat and his forehead is still pressed against mine, but his words cause something to snap within me.

Even though I have no clue what he's talking about I feel his pain and I want to remove it. I feel his pain so acutely it's as if our pain is an intertwined, shared, bonded pain.

"I'm a desperate man. What I've done just now proves that. It was a desperate attempt. One of hundreds. And still…" He looks up into my eyes and his eyes are full of unshed tears. "You do not remember me and you won't remember this tomorrow."

I pull back, effectively disconnecting our foreheads. "What?"

"Marry me" he asks, tears running down his face. "Prove that you are mine. Prove that even though every morning you relive the same day, even though you may never realize who I am to you, you may never remember each time we meet, prove to me that you are mine forever. I swear I will continue to make each of our first meetings special for you baby, I swear. But I need the reassurance. I need you to belong to me."

"This is crazy. I hardly know you."

"You have known me for ten months now Bella. Six months ago you were in a terrible accident, and now you relive the day before the accident...one day after you met me. You do things differently sometimes, but for the most part, you relive the day after you met me. The day you were supposed to interview me is the day of your accident."

Wait! "I was in an accident?"

"Yes, Sweetheart. And I have dedicated my life to helping you regain your short term memory. I have even exhausted my resources to help you keep your job. You are not very effective seeing as you live the same day every day."

"So let me get this straight. You pretend to meet me every day? That can't be right? I just met you yesterday. I-"

"We met ten months ago, sweetheart. Now, I attempt to make you fall in love with me every day, yes, but we do not pretend. I do not pretend. I attempt to jog your memory a lot of the time, but nothing works."

"And this...today...it was another failed attempt?"

"A desperate attempt, yes. I saw you talking to a guy today...flirting really...and I flipped out. I just can't bear the thought of you with someone else even if it is only for one day because you will not remember them tomorrow. So I called your boss and told her to move your interview to today even though she took your place and interviewed me for the magazine eight months ago."

 **Seven months after the accident**

 _In a low throaty voice, leaning up, he stares down at me with furrowed eyebrows set in utter bewilderment. I gaze up at him with the same intensity, longing to know how I ever went so long without his love in my life. "Have you ever felt like this before? Have you ever felt such a connection?"_

 _I shake my head no and open my mouth to utter the words when his lips slam to mine in a passionate kiss, as he grips me into his strong arms. Holding me up to his chest as I shove my hands into his hair, deepening our kiss._

 _"I cannot ever let you go; you know that right?" he asks. I know I should laugh at the absurdity of his words, but I can hear the tone of his voice and know his words ring true._

 _"I know" I answer, not realizing the full ramifications of my words. I don't realize how truthful he's being; I don't catch the serious undertone of his words. I mean he's a stranger, he's musing in post-coital bliss. He doesn't know what he is saying._

"Have you ever tried notes to remind me?" I ask, circling patterns on his arm that is securely wrapped around me.

He kisses my hair and releases a sigh, "Yes, sweetheart. I have also tried videotapes, and if you want, I can bring your journal to you. It's here because you spend most nights with me."

"I have a journal?" I turn to face him. "What do I write in it? How do I distinguish the dates if..." I trail off because this entire ordeal is making me queasy. How come no one ever told me? "Does my dad know? My brother? My sister?"

Edward nods his head. "Yes they know. They told me about your condition later after I had gotten so upset at you one day for running away from me."

 **Eight months after the accident**

 _I stick my hand out and peek over his shoulder in an attempt to get a glance at Bella. Her roommate told me she would be at her parent's home for a while and gave me the address. Yet, as I glance around the small two story house, I don't catch even one sight of my Bella._

 _"Hello sir, I'm-"_

 _"I know who you are" Mr. Swan cuts me off and then steps back allowing me to enter. "Alice sent you so that we can explain things to you."_

 _Wait..."So Bella is not here?" I stop dead in my tracks and my fists clench at my sides._

 _He shakes his head no. "No she's not." He rubs the back of his neck and I instantly know this will not be such a pleasant conversation. "Listen, my Bella is...special" he begins and I roll my eyes, ducking my head down as I shove a hand through my hair._

 _"I know how special Bella is sir and I love her very much."_

 _At this Mr. Swan freezes and his eyes widen. "You have to understand something about her before you can declare an affirmation of love. Bella does not remember you. How can you have a relationship with a woman that doesn't remember you?"_

 _"She does remember me. She-we go on dates. I know she was in an accident and she was in a coma for nearly four months, but I also know that we have something special. It has been there since the first day that we met."_

 _"She was in a very bad car accident, the car spun out of control one rainy day and she flew through the windshield. There was trauma to the brain and they induced a coma hoping to help her heal faster. She did heal, however, they noticed that she had a significant amount of damage. Son, she has lost her short-term memory for good. She can not remember anything beyond a day. I'm sorry, but she does not remember you at all. Unless she knew you before the-" He stops mid-thought and glances away from me. Then his eyes snap to mine and he frowns. "Did she meet you before or after the accident?"_

 _"She met me the day before the accident sir."_

 _His eyes widen again. Then he narrows his eyes at me. "That's even worse. She remembers just enough of you to where you're not a complete stranger to her. Have you taken advantage of my daughter's condition?" In two quick strides he is right in my face causing my back to straighten. I don't feel threatened, but I feel a conflict brewing._

 _"No sir. Like I said. I love Bella very much. I wouldn't do that. I just need to see her. If I don't get to her in the morning, half of our day together is usually spent explaining to her what happened and who I am to her. We don't get much time together after that. I like to get to her in the morning. You have to understand."_

 _He shakes his head, confusion written all over his face. "I don't. I have no way of understanding your motivation. What do you get out of this?"_

 _It only takes a second for me to utter the explanation. "Her. I get her."_

"Goodnight beautiful." He kisses my forehead and snuggles close, pulling my back to his front.

"Edward, can I ask you something?"

"Anything." He kisses the back of my neck.

"If I'm going to wake and forget all of this tomorrow, won't I be terrified when I slip out of your bed?"

He sighs heavily, and his arms tighten around me. "You leave me, Sweetheart. You quietly sneak out almost every morning and run off to your apartment to get dressed for work. It hurts, because I can feel you when you leave and I want to say something but I know that I can't. I would freak you out." He squeezes me closer and I feel tears slide down my face.

"You were trying to help me remember something? What was it?"

"I want you to remember who you belong to. That day that you gave me your panties, I didn't know about your condition. So the next week when I ordered you to meet me at my place, you laughed and called me crazy. I took great pleasure in showing you who you belonged too then. Tonight was a shorter reenactment of that night in an attempt to get you to remember me."

"So tomorrow I won't even recognize you?"

It takes a while but he finally answers in a tight voice. "No. And it slowly kills me every day. But it's also humbling. I get to take you on a million first dates and wait patiently for you to fall in love with me every day as I grow deeper in love with you."

I turn in his arms, having never heard such sweet words ever spoken.

I cup his face in my hands and press my lips to his. "You're a great man." I didn't realize it before but tears are slowly trickling down my face as I cry. My words come out muffled, but oh so meaningful. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I can't remember you. You shouldn't have to suffer like this."

"Say you'll marry me and that's all I will ever need."

I nod my head frantically smiling brightly, feeling love for a complete stranger. "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you."

 **Nine months after the accident**

" _Okay so, let's update the video, shall we?" I point it at him as we walk along the beach, hand in hand. "Today what did we do?"_

" _Hmmm…" He pretends to think about it, staring heavenward. "Today, I took my beautiful girl on a stroll through the park."_

" _And then?" I poke him in his side. He takes my arm and wraps it around my body. He swoops in behind me so now when I point the camera, we are both in the shot._

" _And then I set up a nice picnic for us-" he continues, but I easily cut him off._

" _Isn't he sweet?" I ask the camera, turning my face to kiss his cheek. "So we met yesterday, but technically, we have been dating for…" I drag the word out because I honestly cannot remember. I turn my head, hoping he helps me out here._

" _Five months. Five amazing months." He squeezes me tightly and rests his head atop mine._

" _Five months huh?" I question and I feel him nod his head. "So, do you love me?" I question him, only kidding a little, I mean, it feels like I just met the guy and I'm asking him if he loves me._

 _He squeezes me again, but doesn't answer for long seconds. He just holds me as we continue to walk. And then he says, "I love you more than I thought I was capable of." He stops walking and turns me to face him. "No one's ever loved anyone as much as I love you."_

Edward rolls me to my back with his body hovering over me, and his lips swamp mine in a passionate kiss, longing flowing through every ounce of his being. His lips travel down my face where he gently places kisses as he travels down my neck.

Something occurs to me then. "How often do you propose to me?" I ask him in a soft, worry tinged voice.

He stops all movements and lifts his body, eyeing me with lowered eyebrows. There's sadness deep in the pit of his soul shining through, eliminating the happy moment bringing about a feeling of dread.

"This is the third time." He rolls off of me and covers his face with his hands.

"What was my answer each time?" I'm curious to know, and wonder if I wrote it down or documented the happy moment somewhere.

He turns his head to look at me. "You said yes. Each time, you said yes."

 **Ten months after the accident**

 _He holds my hand in his, playing with my fingers, lacing and unlacing then, squeezing, and kissing them. I giggle and turn slightly, gazing up at him from my spot on his lap._

 _"You know...I'm not going anywhere." I take our joined hands and kiss the back of his. Then I hold it to my chest._

 _Today, he showed me the videotape. He said it was the first time I'd watched it in months and I understand why. It's not for my sake that he hasn't shown me…it's for his. It's painful for him to watch my confused face as I watch our life play out before me and not remember one bit of that life._

 _"I know you're not. You're mine forever. That's never going to change." He pecks my lips softly._

" _You'll grow tired of this. Of me" I sigh, "and I wouldn't blame you. Nothing about what I put you through makes sense. Your reason for hanging around doesn't make sense."_

" _But we make sense, Bella." He lifts my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes. There lies all of the love I will ever need, and I won't even remember how this feels in the morning. Tears well up in my eyes, as a sob bubbles up in my chest, threatening to release the current of emotions running through me. "Tell me we make sense."_

" _We make sense." I reassure him and myself._

 _He nods his approval of my obedience and kisses my lips, holding on to my chin. When he pulls back, his eyes dance over my face._

" _You are my life, Bella. Nothing will change that."_

 _A tear escapes my eye then, as a horrible thought occurs to me. If I forget him one day and he decides that's the end, that really is the end for us. I won't even know what I lost out on._

" _Promise me that when I become a burden-" I begin but he cuts me off, looking away muttering my name in a tight voice laced with his own tears. "Listen to me. Promise that when I become a burden, you will let me go."_

" _I can't do that." He shakes his head and his eyes never once meet mine. "Don't ask me to do that."_

" _Promise me that you will not continue to do this for ten or maybe twenty years down the line Edward." This time I grip his chin. "You deserve happiness. Even if it's not with me."_

He claims his position above me and presses his lips to my ear. "I'm going to make love to you, because it is what I need." He says and every inch of my body ignites with fire.

My eyes flutter closed as I absorb his powerful presence. I can feel his breath spreading over my skin and then the heat of his mouth completely envelops around my right breast. He sucks it into his mouth and I arch my back to feel more of him.

He rolls his tongue slowly and pulls back to kiss my nipple sweetly before repeating, sucking, rolling and kissing. It's almost too much to take, especially when the need between my legs begs for attention.

I moan, a low, throaty noise of surrender. I completely surrender my body to him, just as he had reminded me that I promised. I belong to him and gladly, giving myself over to him is freeing, exhilarating, and even though I feel as though I hardly know him, I feel safe. He has a way of making me feel safe.

He brings me back to the here and now when I feel his teeth clamp painfully onto my nipple. I let out a raspy cry of pain, but then he licks the area and I whimper, soon my whimpers turn to moans. God, he knows just what he is doing to me and I can't get enough.

He does the same to the other and this time, I am anticipating it so I don't cry out, I just gaze down at the approving smile on his face. He wanted me to ride out the pain, in the preparation of my coming pleasure.

I realize what he's doing and I am enjoying his training. I'm learning or maybe my body can remember him, even when my mind doesn't.

He releases the nipple and sucks it into his mouth, letting his tongue lap over the abused area. I release a quiet gasp of pleasure, soaking in the pleasurable pain.

"I never tire of teaching you love. You can't help but surrender to me, to my wants, my needs" he muses, grinning from ear to ear in satisfaction. Then he kisses me soundly, forcing his tongue into my mouth. Then I feel his fingers teasing my sex and I begin to pant, needing more than just his light touches.

"You are always so ready for me, baby." He removes his fingers from my throbbing sex and I whimper, unable to hide my disappointment.

I stop short when I feel the soaking wet head of his cock brush against my very swollen clit. He inhales a sharp breath, having felt the same spark that I feel low in my belly. God, what is this? How are we so connected?

Our eyes lock, complete adoration flowing between them, and he slowly lowers his lips to mine and kisses me just as he pushes inside of me.

I gasp into his mouth, feeling thoroughly stretched and filled by him. My eyes fall closed when he pulls out and pushes back in, then this time we both groan and lose our breath at the contact.

"That is not all of me baby. Tell me when you are ready to take all of me." He grunts over my lips and I shudder. How can I possibly fit any more of him inside of me?

"I- I'm ready," I tell him, gripping his shoulders for dear life.

"I need you to open your eyes sweetheart," he whispers in a gentle voice.

I instantly comply and I am rewarded by his full-length sheathed deep within me. "Oh my god," I moan, but I am careful to maintain our eye contact. I am both refusing to break the incredible intimacy and refusing to disobey him.

"Fucking hell!" he grunts, his cheeks puff slightly, he shakes his head, clearing it of the obvious daze.

He continues to stroke in and out, kissing my lips feverishly until my entire body is buzzing. He maintains his steady pace, seemingly in control of each movement, whereas I am slowly losing my mind.

"I'm going to come," I pant, as he picks up speed. I instinctively wrap my legs around him and hold on for the ride. He pushes forward, slamming into me over and over until my mind is muddled.

"Not yet," he warns and I watch as a bead of sweat forms and falls from his brow. He clenches his eyes shut in concentration and powers forward into me over and over. I'm quickly spiraling into the depths of my orgasm and he looks as if he could go for another hour.

"Edward!" I cry out, when he hits a particular spot within me. God, if he keeps doing that I won't be able to hold out much longer.

I pant and kiss him again, needing his kiss to steady me. He growls into my mouth when I pull my legs higher on his hips and he rams into me relentlessly, not holding anything back. My mouth opens around our kiss and I suppress a cry, as the coil in my belly threatens to burst.

"Edward, I'm so close."

"Not- "he thrusts into me, speaking over my lips as he does. "-yet. You wait for me." He grinds firmly, retreating slowly and flowing back in, so controlled, so powerful.

I clench around him, watch the heat flare up in his eyes so much till there's no green left in his eyes, only darkness. He continues to pound into me over and over, until he is driving me out of my mind.

"Come for me baby." His voice is raspy and harsh. I come almost instantly, feeling proud that I was able to hold on when I was so close to the edge for so long. He stills and grips my hips, holding me as he empties himself inside of me.

I latch onto his shoulder while I ride out the violent pulsations firing off all over my body.

He buries his face in my neck as he twitches. "Bella" he groans.

We lay like that with him still inside of me and after a while his breathing evens out and I know he's asleep.

I stroke his hair until thoughts overwhelm me and I begin to cry. I let stream after stream of heavy tears flow down my face, until my eyes grow heavy and sleepy. I blink rapidly against the burn, trying to stay awake...trying to remember.

The last thing I mutter before sleep overtakes me is the affirmation of my love for this man. Then with my last tear, I mumble, "I don't want to forget you."

 _Time changes everything except something within us which is always surprised by change._

 _Thomas Hardy_

 _She cannot change her circumstance, her major flaw, her disaster which has become her way of life. She cannot help that those dearest to her find solace and comfort in her prescence, whereas many of their faces she does not recognize._

 _She cannot say that their faces bring her comfort. Not when time is constantly racing on and she is at a stand still. Not when her past is her constant and the future is unforeseeable. Not when her present is watered down by routine where plants of worry lie dormat until she is shaken by a reality too great to comprehend._

 _She was in an accident but she is no accident. Her accident was no accident. Everything happens for a reason. I am forced to believe this. And she is forced to believe what she is told, what she has written down, what she feels in her gut._

 _All signs point to me; a man that willingly put his future on hold to care for a woman living the same day on repeat._

 _She asks, "Where is the future in that reality? I cannot see it because it simply does not exist. Beyond today life does not exist for me. Beyond today you do not exist to me."_

 _Beyond today I fight for her surrender and gain it by no hint of subtlety. The lengths I'd travel to make her mine and keep her that way are endless. Beyond today she is my love. She is in every nightly dream; every vision I see._

 _Beyond today she is my life._

 _Even if she never remembers me._

This feels nice.

A smile makes its way to my face as I grip the soft sheets beneath my fingertips.

Did Alice buy new sheets for me? Thank you Alice!

I turn in my bed and a beam of light strikes my closed lids. I squint, pissed by the intrusion.

The light signifies morning and today is not a day to sleep in. If I'm late, Tanya will kill me.

Yawning brings tears to my eyes. I blink them away and turn away from the blinding light. I guess I didn't close the curtains last night.

My eyes rapidly blink and I become aware that I am not in my own bedroom. I jackknife up in the bed and rub my eyes, trying to get them to focus.

I am completely awake now and physically shaken as my mind blanks with no recollection of how I got into this strange place. Weariness, followed by fear creeps up my spine, chilling me to the bone.

How the hell did I get here? Wherever here is?

Then I feel the bed move, and realize that I am not alone. There's a body next to me.

I lift the comforter and my eyes widen.

He's-oh god! He's naked. I had sex last night with a stranger. I can't see the man's face, only his shoulder blades because his face is turned away from me.

Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! I broke my six- month dry spell and had a one-night stand with a complete stranger. From the looks of it, he's a very, very good looking stranger, but a stranger none the less.

I slowly slide out of bed, careful not to stir him, but I fail.

He turns in the bed and I get a good look at his face. He is...delicious. I get a better look and realize that I do know this man.

I gasp loudly, and fall backward, gripping the covers in an attempt to break my fall. It only serves to prolong my fall and I tumble down the platform his bed is on and hit my head on the corner of his nightstand.

"Bella-" I frantically call her name, grabbing her into my arms. She is stretched out...her eyes closed, her body rigid and still.

Fuck! I startled her! This is my fucking fault. I never show her my face. Now I'm paying the price for my impatience.

"Bella baby, wake up!" I shout over and over before laying her in the bed. There's no blood, but she appears to have been knocked out by her fall.

I see her eyes flutter and her brows bunch up just as her hand flies up to touch her head where she is in pain.

Her lips move a few times before she speaks, capturing my heart all over again.

"Edward?"

* * *

 **Hosts Note: Please leave the author some love by leaving a review. If you happen to know the author's identity or "think" you do, please do not hint to this in your review, as this can compromise the author's anonymity and lead to disqualification.**

 **Add us to author alert to be notified of new stories. Want more info? Find us on Twitter at CPSffContest or visit our Control. Possess. Seduce. Contest Facebook page.**

 **Public voting: February 21 2016 to March 6 2016.**


End file.
